The Oncology Center of the Children's Hospital was established in January, 1969 under a regional medical program grant and became a center not only for patient care but for research and investigation under a grant from the NCI in May, 1972. The program's foundation was an integration of clinical Oncology with basic research in related fields. The program is in its fifth year of activity. The objectives of the program are: 1. to increase our knowledge of etiology, pathobiology and epidemiology of malignant disorders in children; 2. to explore new diagnostic modalities and to establish characteristics of neoplastic disorders beyond diagnosis for correlation with response to therapy; 3. to initiate and evaluate new means of therapy for children with malignant disease; 4. to strengthen projects of joint interest between clinical and basic investigators within the region as well as broader geographic regions; 5. to apply current knowledge to the control of cancer in the pediatric age group on a broad basis. These objectives are being attained through the following methods: 1. A wing of the Children's Hospital, Denver, Colorado, established as the Department of Oncology-Hematology, houses the Oncology Center which is staffed by a multidisciplinary team, which, in the process of clinical and basic research, patient care and medical education, gathers data for analysis and evaluation of specific projects. These projects are oriented toward early detection and improved patient care. 2. The extent of neoplastic disease for a given diagnosis is established in each individual patient by the application of accepted and experimental methods. 3. New and better methods of supportive care are applied to children with malignant disorders. 4. Basic and clinical research is carried out within the institution and in collaboration with investigators at: the University of Colorado Medical Center, the Colorado Regional Cancer Center, Colorado State University, Fitzsimmons Army Medical Center, Denver General Hospital, Penrose Hospital, and the Mountain States Tumor Institute.